H2 Blue
H2 Blue is a clear marble with a single blue stripe across the surface, who competes in Sand Marble Rallies. He participated in both 2016 and 2017 Sand Marble Rally seasons, but failed to qualify for SMR 2018. H2 Blue then moved to B-league and won it. Sand Marble Rally career H2 Blue started to participate in the very first Sand Marble Rally season: the 2016 Sand Marble Rally. 2017 Sand Marble Rally H2 Blue finished qualifiers (heat 4) in fourth place behind eventual title contenders Red Number 3, Quicksilver and Dragon's Egg. In his first race of the season H2 Blue performed really well, staying the whole race in top-5 and finishing second, despite hitting a nail barrier mid-race. H2 Blue was disappointed with his first race. Right after the start he was staying at the end of the pack. Unfortunately, he did not even finish the race. The camera didn't catchtch the moment H2 stopped moving, and the racer himself refused to give any commentary. The third race had to be started two times, because three seconds after the first start big number of marbles piled up against a wall (H2 Blue included). However, restart didn't helped him much, and H2 Blue, staying out of top-15 for the whole race, finished before last. H2 Blue was racing mid-pack but made a great comeback right at the and, which allowed him to finish third in the fourth race. After being on the podium H2 Blue again did not finish the fifth race. The sixth race saw H2 Blue finish 12th after starting 18th. Race 7: H2 Blue took a shot at a top-10 but ended up on P13. H2 Blue wasn't doing very good and would again finished 12th in the eight race and 13th in the ninth race. Race 10 was even worse, H2 Blue finished 16th, scoring 0 points. The eleventh race of the season saw H2 Blue finish in the top 10 for the first time since race 4. He finished eight to be more precise. Race 12 H2 Blue started from the P1, but would fall back to 9th. The 2017 Sand Marble Rally finale had double points on offer, H2 Blue won the race after errors from Slimer and Dragon's Egg. 2018 Sand Marble Rally H2 Blue did not make through the qualifiers so he can only compete in the B-League.After 2 races,H2 Blue only placed 10th,but he won the next two races , which made him become the first in the B-League.Because he was in the top 2,so he had already qualified without competing in the qualifiers. 2019 Sand Marble Rally Because he was in the top 2,so he had already qualified without competing in the qualifiers. Sand Marble Rally results * - Season is still in progress ‡ - Double points Trivia * H2 Blue is the only marble in Sand Marble Rally to win in back-to-back races, but it isn't counted in official statistics since he achieved this feat in the lower-tier B League. Category:Marbles Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally